


I Thought So!

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Oneshot, Werewolf Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Annie has a sneaky suspicion that her gorgeous neighbour is a werewolf. With a playlist at night every full moon, carrying way too much than a human should, and the occasional sound of howling, there's no way she isn't. So Annie decides to give her a visit to ask for some milk. They end up talking late into the night, but it's a full moon then, too. Annie finds out if her suspicion is correct or not.





	I Thought So!

Annie never believed in things that she couldn’t tangibly see, feel or hear. Childish things like Santa and the tooth fairy, and adult fantasies such as religion, had no appeal to her whatsoever. Her father was largely to blame for this, but Annie also liked to believe that she was merely like this from birth. Her father was military, and she’d had an extremely strict upbringing. Her mother had died shortly after she was born, so her father was all that she had had, and he never had time to waste on things that weren’t real.

“ _Always seek evidence, Annie,_ ” he’d told her. “ _If there is no physical proof, then it doesn’t exist. The world we live in is tangible. Don’t believe in things that aren’t.”_

She’d been four then, but somehow, she’d understood it.

Now, however, Annie was starting to really wonder if she was losing her mind. It all started when her neighbour, Mikasa Ackerman, had moved in three months ago. Annie had been living in this apartment block for over three years, and they didn’t get all that many new people moving in. Of course Mikasa was absolutely gorgeous, and of course she moved in right next door. From the first second they had met, Annie found herself sputtering for words as if she was a hormonal teen. But that wasn’t even the point.

Mikasa had a strange routine. Not that Annie watched her, but she’d noticed. Every full moon, Mikasa had a twelve hour playlist that blared pretty loud. The apartment walls weren’t extremely thin, so people tended to just ignore it, but Annie couldn’t. Not when she realized that the music was just there to cover the sound of something else. Scratching.

Every full moon Mikasa would lock herself up in her apartment, put her playlist on and then do whatever it was she did that caused really loud scratching. It was as if she was clawing the walls apart.

At first Annie had wondered if it was something kinky, but the full moon thing stuck with her. Any guess she had always went right back to the same thing—werewolves. But that was absolutely balls, right? Werewolves didn’t exist. They belonged in fiction—in badly written novels and smutty movies. No such thing, thank you very much.

But then Annie started to really listen hard, and she started to hear other noises that were even stranger. She heard whining and barking, and sometimes if it was pretty late, a howl. She knew for a fact Mikasa had no dog, since she’d asked. Two months since Mikasa moved in, Annie had started to really watch her closely.

Not only was the full moon thing odd, but before and after each one, Mikasa would return home with armfuls of groceries, mostly raw meat. She carried so much that Annie wondered how the fuck she even managed—unless, of course, she was a werewolf.

This was absolutely crazy. Annie stared at her reflection in the foggy mirror, studying the lines of her cheeks and nose. She narrowed her ice blue eyes.

“You’re fucking insane,” she told herself. “Werewolves don’t exist.”

But three months later, she was seriously starting to feel like her sexy neighbour was a werewolf. Annie finished her shower and padded into her kitchen, stomach growling. Tonight was a full moon—she knew, because she tracked them now—and she wondered what Mikasa was up to. Did she do preparations? What would those preparations even look like? Annie sighed, shoving her fridge door closed.

“No milk,” she grumbled to herself. She had been gunning for a bowl of cereal.

Just then Annie heard the familiar sound of Mikasa’s booted footsteps down the hallway. She paused in her kitchen, listening to the rustle of Mikasa’s keys and the plastic bags she no doubt carried. Chewing her lip, Annie decided that there was no gain if she didn’t at least put herself out there.

“Can’t believe I’m like this,” she told herself, grabbing her keys and phone. She swung her door open just as Mikasa finally opened her own. Her arms were packed full of groceries, so much so that she couldn’t even see over them. “Need some help there?” Annie asked her cautiously.

Mikasa looked her way calmly. “No, thank you. I can manage.”

Annie lifted a brow. “You sure? That must be pretty heavy.”

Mikasa looked away and into her open doorway. “Not really.” She walked into her apartment then, but left the door open. Annie followed her.

“Could I maybe borrow some milk? Seems like you went shopping, so you should have enough.”

Mikasa carefully deposited her groceries on the kitchen counter. The bags dropped like they were filled with bricks. Annie winced just wondering how heavy they were. Mikasa was only wearing a tank top, so Annie could see the way her biceps bulged and glistened with sweat. It was totally and completely not provocative enough to make Annie squeeze her thighs together. Not at all. She really wasn’t into muscles like that. Nuh-uh.

 _Mikasa is going to destroy me,_ Annie thought to herself idly.

“Sure, of course.” Mikasa told her. She started packing her groceries out, mostly putting packs of raw meat in the fridge.

“Shouldn’t those go in the freezer?”

Mikasa paused, stiffening. “Um. I’ll do that later.”

“Better to do it now.”

Mikasa closed the fridge with a smile. “Thanks.” She held out a small boxed milk. “Don’t worry about giving it back. I have plenty.”

Annie took it and eyed Mikasa’s body. She was absolutely filled with muscle. “I see so,” she commented idly. When Mikasa lifted a brow in response, a flush rushed up Annie’s neck. She cleared her throat. “So this might seem forward, but I’ve always wanted to get to know you. You seem like the silent, brooding type.”

Mikasa neatly folded the plastic bags and shoved them in a cupboard. “Oh? You can always visit me if you want. I don’t get a lot of company.”

“Besides those two guys.”

Mikasa folded her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts up. She didn’t seem to realize what she was doing, but Annie sure noticed. “Eren and Armin? Oh, they’re friends of mine. I grew up with them. They’re dating each other.”

Did Mikasa know that Annie had been secretly terrified that Mikasa was dating one of them? It didn’t seem so. At least, Mikasa wasn’t making it obvious. Just from this short interaction Annie was already starting to really like Mikasa.

“Can I maybe visit now?”

“Sure! Let me just change into something more decent.”

She made to head down the hallway, but Annie stopped her. “No, that’s fine.” She smiled innocently, but Mikasa flushed bright red.

“Are you sure? I’m all sweaty.”

“You sure are.”

Mikasa seemed awkward after that, but they sat down together in the lounge. Annie decided that it was extremely amusing to make Mikasa flush. She seemed so sure, so confident. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke and moved. It was all with purpose, with assurance. Mikasa was the type of woman that did what she wanted when she wanted. She had good instinct and insight. She made good decisions. Annie, on the other hand, was like the complete opposite. Annie tended to let opportunities blow right past her. She didn’t put any effort into anything that mattered, and if she wanted something, then, well, it needed to get her first.

The hours seemed to roll right by like a fat cat on catnip. The more they spoke, the more Mikasa opened up and the more Annie wanted to speak. She was so much more than just her beauty and her muscles. She had a traumatic childhood that had left her with only her mother and friends. There were things she was hiding, that Annie could sense, but she never pushed to hear them. As they spoke, Annie’s chest grew warmer and warmer, their bodies inching closer and closer until their legs were pressed together and Annie could hear the soft rush of breath from Mikasa’s parted lips. Annie sighed.

“Wow, time really flew by.”

Mikasa was staring at her lips, but when her words registered her eyes flew open. She glanced up at the ancient looking clock on her wall. “Oh no,” she mumbled, paling. “Oh god no.”

Annie furrowed her brows. “Mikasa?”

But Mikasa didn’t say anything and suddenly bolted out of the room, ripping her clothes off. Annie stared after her, utterly perplexed. She hardly had time to make sense of the situation before she heard a loud growl and then a rip of clothing.

“Mikasa?” she called out, confused.

Nothing. Annie wondered if she shouldn’t just leave, but that was rude. She’d just leave a note, then. Yeah, that would work.

_Hey Mikasa, so you ran off and I didn’t know where to, so I went home. Call me! Xoxo_

Sure, as if that would work. Annie stood and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. She paused just before the doorway when she heard the sound of nails on the floor. “Mikasa?” she called out again. The footsteps stopped. Annie entered the kitchen and froze at the doorway, heart thundering.

In front of the fridge, grey eyes wide, ears straight up, was a massive black wolf. It had a massive piece of raw steak in its mouth, and then it kicked the fridge closed and the tail started to swish back and forth.

Annie stared. This was definitely Mikasa. “I thought so!” Annie yelled, fist pumping the air. “My neighbour is a goddamn werewolf.”

Mikasa swallowed the meat and sat down, tongue lolling out and tail thumping on the floor.

“At least I know you won’t eat me,” Annie muttered. She slowly stepped closer until she could run a hand through Mikasa’s silky smooth hair. “Unless you’d like to, you know, sexually.”

Mikasa tilted her head, but she whined deep in her chest and Annie flushed, realizing Mikasa could still understand her. She gave Mikasa’s head a soft pat. “Right, when the morning comes, call me.” She scribbled her name and number on a pad of paper stuck to the fridge. “Have fun wolfing out, Mikasa. Don’t howl too hard.”

She rushed to the door, grinning to herself and heartbeat thundering. Mikasa followed her, whining, but once she closed the door Mikasa was stuck inside. Annie went back to her apartment, a solemn howl following her. She dropped down on her couch and laughed.

“A dorky, beautiful werewolf,” she told herself. “Oh my god.”

 


End file.
